Fated
by mychakk
Summary: On a lazy Saturday morning things between Booth and Brennan get finally fixed. With surprising results. But they were fated from the start, weren't they? Set sometime in a future season nine. It's a fluffy sandwich with a tiny bit of drama filling.


**Title: Fated  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Warnings: ****spoilers for the finale  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **1/1  
**Status: **complete

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **On a lazy Saturday morning things between Booth and Brennan get fixed. With surprising results. But they were fated from the start, weren't they? Set sometime in a future season nine. It's a fluffy sandwich with a tiny bit of drama filling.

**AN**_ This was supposed to be a fluffy piece, but apparently I'm incapable of writing pure fluff. So you get a fluffy drama, or more accurately a fluffy sandwich with a dramatic filling. __Post season 8 finale__! So watch out for __spoilers__. Written in about three hours, all mistakes on me._

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Fated**

**xxx**

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Booth and Brennan have just finished a hideous case and both of them were glad for the slow weekend ahead of them. Things had been finally picking up. Pelant was long gone and the damage he did to them was finally being mended.

Almost.

Booth felt Brennan stir beside him and looked to the side. Dark, brown hair was frizzled slightly around Brennan's head while her face was burrowed in her pillow. Then she turned her head a little bit more into the soft cushion, before looking up. Her eyes were squinted, nose scrunched as she tried to focus on Booth's face.

"Morning." She mumbled.

A loving, involuntary smile bloomed on Booth's face. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He replied.

Brennan shifted, stretching her whole frame against Booth's side, her face nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmm." She hummed sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Is it really that late?" Brennan asked against his shoulder.

"No." he said laughingly. "Way before when normal people wake up on a weekends."

"Mhm." She nodded.

A slender arm sneaked around Booth's chest, smoothing gently over his sensitive skin, until the hand stopped above his heart. He put his own hand on top of it, playing with the fingers.

"Then why are you up?" Brennan asked fully awake now.

Booth played with Brennan's fingers some more, before finally replying. "Do you know what today is?" He asked her instead, his voice was soft.

"Saturday." Brennan answered smartly.

"Well that too." Booth told her, turning to look at the top of her head, tucked under his chin. He felt her shake with a little giggle, then she stilled against him, as her brilliant mind worked the answer he was looking for.

"Oh." She said and moved up a little to peer into his face. Their eyes locked, thousand words and feelings passing before the clock even registered another second ticking off.

"Has it really been this long?" Brennan asked finally.

Booth smiled. "Yes."

She searched his face with those beautiful, clear eyes of hers, and his heart skipped a beat. His hand moved on his own as it tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ten years." She said, a soft smile ghosting on her lips.

He nodded, his lips lifting up in a smile of his own. "Ten years since I saw you for the first time in that Lecture Hall." He said, his voice adoring and full of his love.

She smiled softly then it turned into a cheeky one as she leaned closer. "Ten years since you've interrupted my work for the first time."

A smirk appeared on his face, his arms sneaking behind her back, bringing her closer. "Ten years since you've worked our first case with me."

She put her face inches from his. "Ten years since you've been bickering with me."

He smiled against her lips. "Ten years since you've been enjoying it."

They kissed; long and slowly, bodies tingling just like that first rainy night ten years ago.

Finally Brennan moved up a little, peering down into Booth's face with a soft, happy smile.

"Ten years since you've been making me happy." She said tenderly.

And as if struck by lightning, everything halted.

Booth stiffened, tensing under Brennan's body. His arms fell to the bed while his eyes strayed away.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

When he didn't answer, she put her hand to his cheek, making him look into her eyes. She held his gaze, focused on the bottomless, beloved, dark pools.

"What is it?" she asked again, getting serious.

He closed his eyes, then opened them, swallowing. "Have I… have I really been making you happy?"

Brennan jerked surprised. "Booth!" she gasped, her hand falling down. "Of course! How can you even ask that?"

But his dark – anguished eyes – were searching hers desperately. "Even all those months ago? When I…?" He trailed off, but he didn't really need to say what was on his mind.

They both knew. That fateful day; the one that was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives only to end up the worst.

She sighed, looking at his chest briefly. Her heartbeat accelerated, as she looked back into his face. "Booth. We've been over this already." She told him firmly.

He looked away. "I know." He nodded then swallowed. "I just…" he locked his eyes with hers. "I have never wanted to hurt you." He whispered.

"I know, Booth." She nodded at him. "And I forgive you, just like you have forgiven me for taking Christine almost two years ago." She repeated to him, what she has told him already.

His dark eyes searched hers for a moment, still uncertain, and she felt her heart squeeze painfully.

"I love you." He said finally in a thick voice.

She smiled gently at him, her hand sneaking to stroke his cheek tenderly. "And I love you."

A sad smile appeared on his face, as his hand cupped hers, hugging it to his cheek for a moment. Then his arms finally reached for her. Skin on skin, they encircled her and brought her to his chest. "I love you." He repeated, burrowing his face in her neck, as she ended up sprawled on top of him, flushed against him. "I could never live without you, Bones." He choked, and she could feel in her chest the fast, jerky breaths he took. "If something has-" He squeezed her more tightly to him, inhaling her hair, making her shiver. "I never wanted to take that engagement back, Bones, you know? I never did." He mumbled into her hair, rocking them slightly.

She moved her arms up and stroked his head gently. "I know. You've told me that." She whispered into his shoulder.

He rocked them some more, still taking the shallow, jerky breaths. "I have never stopped wanting you to be my wife, Bones, never."

And it was her turn to stiffen.

He felt it immediately. That tension of her body, as she became rigid as a board in his arms. Just like that time shortly after he had to take back his words. He hoped to never feel her like this in his arms again.

He moved his head back to look into her face, pulse accelerating, worry overcoming his anguish, as his eyes looked into her face.

"Bones?" he asked, panicked, but she avoided his eyes. "Baby?" he nudged her.

He felt her breath hitch in her chest. "You never told me." She whispered.

This took him by surprise. "What?" he asked in a strangled voice.

She looked up, her blue eyes, filled with uncertainty, cut him to the core. "You never asked me."

He blinked. "Asked…?" he mumbled then his eyes widened. "You mean…? You want me to…? But I thought after- and then- I just-"

"I never stopped wanting you to be my husband." She interrupted confidently, but then her face quickly crumbled into uncertainty one more.

"You didn't?" he asked, numbly.

She shook her head.

His face turned hopeful, as he asked tentatively. "Then…?" his eyes searched hers as he trailed off.

She frowned. "Then what?" she stared at him expectantly.

He swallowed, but the hopeful look on his face got only stronger. "Will you? I mean, will you be my wife?" His eyes were locked on hers, pleading, assuring, conveying all the love he feels for her. His breath shortened. "So I could- I could be your husband?" he finished in a whisper.

She looked at him for a moment then a soft smile bloomed on her face. "Yes." She smiled more widely, her eyes brightening. "Of course." She echoed his reply, the one he gave her all those months ago.

"Really?" he squeaked, blinking.

"Yes!" She laughed, hands cupping his face. "I told you I haven't changed my mind."

He crushed her to his chest. "Good. Bones!" he laughed, kissing the side of her head over on over. "This is so good. Bones. This is so good. You've made me the happiest man on earth."

She laughed with him, arms sneaking around his neck. "And you've made me the happiest woman on earth, Booth." She said then moved back a little to give him a look. "Even if it's scientifically impossible to make such a claim."

And he laughed joyously even more and crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. This time it was long and passionate and full of promise and pure love.

Until Brennan giggled.

"Let's get married." She whispered against Booth's lips, fingers in his hair, while his hands explored her back.

"Hm?" he mumbled, still enjoying her intoxicating, sweet taste.

"Let's get married." She repeated, moving back to peer into his face.

Booth frowned slightly at her moving away from him, then a happy grin appeared on his face. "I think we've just decided that." He said, while his hand began making circling motions on the small of her back.

She arched slightly under his ministrations then gave him a look. "No, I mean let's get married. Now." She told him, bright eyes focused on his.

The hand on her back stilled. "Now?" Booth asked startled.

Brennan nodded, untangling herself from his embrace. "Yes, now."

Booth stared as she sat on her thighs in front of him. "You mean _elope_?"

"Yes." She nodded, confidently. "That's precisely what I mean."

Booth blinked. "But it's Saturday."

She shrugged. "So what? And besides, I don't care." She told him firmly. "Let's get married before any other stupid serial killer prevent us from doing so again." She told him.

Booth's eyes darkened as he sat up on bed as well. "_Nothing_ will prevent us from getting married this time." He vowed, his eyes locked with hers. _"Nothing."_

She smiled brilliantly at him. "So let's get married." She jumped from the bed then halted. "It _is_ Saturday."

"Hm?" Booth asked from his side of the room, as he moved to seat properly and started stretching. He turned to look at her.

Brennan's focused her gaze on his face. "The court's going to be closed today." Then she bit her lip. "And you wanted a Catholic ceremony. _I_ wanted a Catholic ceremony."

Booth stood up and walked around their bed quickly, taking her face in his hands. "Bones. We'll get the Church ceremony at a later date, ok?" He kissed her lips. "Let's get married legally today. So no other sonovabitch will force us to wait any longer." His hands slid down to her shoulders and around her back, bringing her against his chest. "Alright?"

She looked up into his eyes. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"But what about the court?" she asked, her arms going around him on their own accord.

Booth squeezed her to him once. "I'm sure at least one will be opened."

Brennan thought it over then shrugged, looking up into his face. "We can always take a quick flight to Vegas, I suppose."

Booth blinked. "Ah, Bones, I don't want to be married to you by some King of the Rock'n'Roll wannabe."

Brennan's brows furrowed. "I don't know what that means."

"Elvis Presley?" Booth asked, his voice a little bit disbelieving.

Brennan's brows stayed burrowed. "He's been dead for over thirty years. I don't see how he could marry us." She told him matter-of-factly.

Booth's face brightened in an involuntary smile. He gave her a quick kiss. "Ah, doesn't matter." He said. "Just trust me, Vegas is not a good option, alright?"

Brennan just nodded. "You're right. We shouldn't tempt you with all the casinos."

Booth groaned, his arms falling away from around her. "Bones. I've not gambled a cent for ten years." He locked his eyes with hers, making sure he had her sole attention. "For _exactly_ ten years."

Brennan's eyes got huge as the meaning of his words hit her. "You mean...?"

He nodded. "The last time I've gambled was exactly ten years ago."

"_Oh_." Brennan flushed. "You… you've never told me that."

He shrugged, looking away a little embarrassed, then locked his eyes with hers, a soft, tender smile on his face. "Ever since I met you, you've been making me a better man." He said truthfully.

Tears filled her eyes. "Ever since I met you, you've been making me a better woman." She put her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Thanks to you I believe in love and happiness." She paused, taking a breath. "I'm stronger thanks to you, and no longer afraid." She felt his arms encircle her. "You gave me a family." She finished, chokingly.

"_You_ gave _me_ a family." Booth replied, tears filling his eyes too. "And thanks to you I'm not angry anymore. I'm happy." One hand cupped her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled "I love you."

But before their lips could touch for another long, searing kiss, the baby monitor standing on Brennan's night table turned on, transmitting the happy babbling of their daughter.

They smiled at each other then shared a quick kiss, before Booth pushed Brennan toward the wardrobe. "You go put on some clothes. Maybe that new dress you bought last week with Angela, and I'll take care of Christine so she's ready for her parents' wedding. Then we'll start hunting for a court to marry us."

Brennan grinned. "Alright."

"Do you want to call Hodgins and Angela?" Booth asked as she made her way to the chest of drawers.

Brennan looked at him, thinking for a moment. "We've not been present at their wedding, so I don't see how they should be angry at us for not inviting them to ours."

Booth laughed. "Fine by me." He was just out of the door when he turned suddenly once more. "Hey, Bones?"

She looked up from the drawer she has just opened. "Yes?"

Booth smiled cheekily at her. "Do you believe in fate?"

Brennan's face split into a wide smile. "Absolutely not. Ludicrous." Then she straightened, the smile never leaving her face. "Even now, I still don't."

Booth laughed. "And even now, I still do."

**Xxx**

**End**

**Xxx**

**AN**_ My muse wanted a Brennan demanding them to elope. So here it is. It's a one-shot and I don't plan on continuing. All reviews are appreciated. Hopefully this made you smile and feeling all happy inside :)_**  
**


End file.
